Hidden Truth
by PrincessChitra
Summary: “Miko,” said the demon lord in a cold emotionless voice that sent shivers down her spine. She looked up to meet with cold emotionless yet beautiful eyes. “Hai Sesshomaru- sama,” she squeaked. “What do you think your doing to this Sesshomaru?” he demanded
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Details you should know Kagome's a dEMON/MIKO**

**She's sitting in the garden thinking She's still the lady of the west k?!**

* * *

Prelude

10 years ago.

Kagome was sitting in the garden in the Western Lands, its been a years since her and the

group destroyed Naraku.

Inuyasha had chosen to go to hell with Kikyo, she wasn't hurt, she had long gotten over

the fact that she and Inuyasha wasn't meant to be.

Sango and Miroku had returned to Sango's old home where they would get married and

have a lot of children.

Shippou had came back with her to Kaede's Village, the young kitsune was sad to see his

mother go. Kagome knew she didn't belong to this era, when she jumped into the well

she landed hard on her bottom.

She kept on trying but nothing happen, she then made way back to the village/

A few days later she begun to accept the fact that she wouldn't see her family again .

Kagome then started her miko training, she and her pup Shippou set out to travel and

offer aid to villages and help them with demons who were bothering them.

One day while she was at the pond getting some water, she sensed her familiar aura,

setting the water down, she started to go after it.

When she came into a clearing, she was shocked they're sat the injured Taiyoukai of the

west, he had a long gash across his chest. He was unconscious so it was safe to help him,

knowing him if he was conscious he would've probably snarled and attack her.

She kneeled down by his side and then reached out to see his wound when a hand shot

out and grab hers.

"Miko," said the demon lord in a cold emotionless voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She looked up to meet with cold emotionless yet beautiful eyes.

"Hai Sesshomaru- sama," she squeaked.

"What do you think your doing to this Sesshomaru?" he demanded in a deadly voice that

would promise pain if she didn't answer.

"Your injured so I'm going to heal you and don't worry I have my powers under control

now so I wont purify you," she said in a gentle soothing tone. He loosened his grip on her

"If your harm this Sesshomaru it'll be your life wench!," he said in a voice that would

promise death. This caused Kagome's anger to rise, the demon lord didn't know how he

offended her with that name, she should've probably leave his ass to perish or purify him

or something. But Kagome was just to good to do that, it wasn't in her nature to see

others she care about harm. So for now she just brushed it aside and and concentrated on

healing him.

Kagome concentrated on her healing energy and let it go into his body, she then saw a

red aura approaching her and recognized that it was indeed his youki, it was coming at

her with a force to destroy her power. She then sent out soothing and calming energy

towards it telling him, she was here to help its master and she wont harm him. His youki

calmed down and it combined it's powers with hers and together they healed him faster

and at a more rapid pace.

When Kagome was finished she was exhausted she at the Taiyoukai and smiled before

she fell into unconsciousness and landed right straight into his arms.

Looking back at the memories Kagome started laughing. If anyone would've stated she

and Sesshomaru would've fallen in love she would've told them they were nuts.

At first she and her mate would argue a lot but Shippou and Rin was always there to

break up there fights. Then they became friends when she Sesshomaru confided in her as

to why he was so cold and why he hated Inuyasha. He was still the emotionless cold stoic

demon lord but he would never give her the silent treatment when she asked him

questions or when they were alone with Shippou and Rin. In time he became to accept

Shippou as he had accepted Rin.

Soon Kagome and the Sesshomaru found them self in love with each other, They

confessed their feelings and she became his life mate on the night of the full moon, she

belonged to him as he were to her.

Kagome was brought out of her musings when she heard too people conversing with each

other one of them sounded like her Sesshomaru curiously she hid behind a tree to hear to

conversation.

"Oh Sessho kun please!!," she heard from a woman. She gasped at what she saw, there

stood her mate in all his glory rutting with a low class youkai!. She was too hurt she

didn't even wait to hear how he would respond to her. She stormed up to their room

crying and packing up her clothing. She was a fool to think that he would love her, she

wanted to curl up in a ball and die. All her life she did stuff for people, she offered aids to

everyone she came across hurt or injured and in the end when she's happy thinking

everything would work out for her she was betrayed!

When she was out of the castle walls she wondered what else would be taken away from

her, she didn't even think about Shippou he would be happy he Rin they would make it for she would never return to this place for it hold too many memories.

All the time she was walking father away from the castle she didn't even thought for a second that she was carrying a pup and future heir to the western lands.

* * *

**Ok New story this has been bugging me since i havent scene people wrote fics like this and they are not all dhat popular any way**

So you guys i expect some reviews New chapter shall be posted in a few days

Reviews

p.s KEEP YOUR NEGATIVEE

KOMMENTS TO URSELF PWEASE


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Meeting Again**

10 YEARS LATER.

"Konan!" woman's voice call out for her silver hair pup who was playing hide

and seek with her.

Kagome was worried for her pup, no matter how many times she chided him for running

off like that he wont listen. He didn't understand the dangers that surrounded him. Just

the thought of someone harming him sent her blood over the edge. She would destroy

those who would dare harm her pup's life or who she see's as threat and dispose of them.

She was betrayed hurt and deceived too many times and she won't let it happen again for

she has someone to protect and who needs her.

At first when she left the Western Lands she lived under for the first year in hiding from

him . With the help from Kouga and Ayame she was able to hide from him when he was

coming her way deep in the earth. The one who caused all her pain and deceived her and

made her love him cause of her power.

During this period however she gave birth to a full inu youkai, in a cave with the help

from Ayame and a mid wife demon.

Her little pup looked just like his father with silver hair with the purple and red stripes

and also a fluffy tail But shockingly he inherited his mother expressive blue eyes and

most of all he had the crescent moon on his forehead signifying he was the heir to the

Western Kingdom.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt tiny claws covering her eyes.

"Guess who?," the voice said

"Hmm it must be my little pup," she said with a laugh.

"Mama how come you always know its me?" he whined

Kagome giggled while gathering her pup in her arms before saying

"My sweet darling son," she kissed his forehead before continuing.

"A mother is always able to tell a stranger from her pups," she sated looking at him.

"And besides you were doing this most of the time," she said bursting out laughing .

Konan looked at his mother and scowled at her but he could never stay mad at her for

long. He loved his mother very much, but he knew something was bothering her

sometimes he would hear her crying in her sleep, he knows it has to with his father.

When he asked his mom about his dad she told him the truth what his father did how he

betrayed here with another demoness. And for that he hated his father for deceiving her

she was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. If he ever met his father he would make him pay.

Kagome looked at her son and sighed each day he looks more and more like Sesshomaru

'why Sesshomaru why? was I not go enough for you? ' she thought.

"Come Konan lets do some training with your Demon Whip" she told him so he could

train well and so she could forget about a certain demon lord.

Ten years it had been since she had left him along with their adopted pups, for ten years

he endured pain, suffering and loss of his life mate. When she left she didn't know what

she did to him, he went on a killing spree killing everything in site, when he finally

calmed down he went in search of her days and night. He would not even stop to rest that

was how much he needed her. He always knew she was crazy to love him and accept him

no matter how many people he killed and when he tried to take her life during the time

Naraku was reining she still loved him and accepted him with open arms. He mused to

himself Kagome must have finally realized he wasn't

meant to be loved and decided to leave him. But even so she wouldn't have left the

children that meant something must have happen that caused her leave.

Rin was devastated when she heard Kagome left, the little girl would cry herself to sleep,

Sesshomaru would always be there to comfort her and he made a promise to her that he

would find her Okasaan back.

Shippou on the other hand was another problem, when he found out Kagome left he went

into a catatonic state for months. Sesshomaru tried to comfort him but he didn't accept

him his comfort he demanded he go find his adopted mom and bring her back.

Sesshomaru had the kit start his training to get his mind of Kagome, he became better

with his training but he also became colder towards Sesshomaru. But he was over

protective of Rin .

He sighed he's been searching for her so long to bring her back to her home and to the

kids, even now Rin still needs her and Shippou has been searching for her since he was

old enough he would see Shippou every 2 months and he would stay the night then leave

to continue his search.

He looked up at the sky and sighed before continuing "Kagome where are you?" he

thought.

"Wow Konan," said Kagome panting her son had gotten even better from practicing and

training with her.

"Your getting good" she stated trying to catch her breath.

"I know right infact I think I may be better than you mother dearest" Konan said smirking

slightly while trying to attack her with his demon whip.

"Oh dear I compliment you on your skills and your head grows ten times than normal,"

she said as they were finishing sparring.

"Anyway there's a hot spring near by I'm going to take a bath can you guard this path

and make sure no one comes down this way please?" she asked. Konan rolled his eyes

like he'll ever say no to his mother.

"Yes mama I'll guard here go take your bath," he said smiling standing on guard ,

Kagome just shook her head and laugh before continuing on her way to the hot spring.

Konan was sitting against a tree with his eyes clothes, but he was on alert mode . Just

then he sense someone coming towards this way and he got up from his tree and went to

stand when he saw who the stranger was he gasped but then that was quickly replaced by

anger and hatred.

Sesshomaru was walking when he sensed it, it was her scent and aura mixed with

someone else, he became angry at the thought of another touching her so he speed up the

process. When he came face to face with his younger self, the pup looked just like him

except he had Kagome's shocking blue eyes. He was brought out of his thought when he

heard his pup spoke.

"You there you are not welcome here leave," the pup voice was hard and cold just like

his own. Sesshomaru was angry that his pup would disrespect him like that. So he try to

spoke calmly to the pup hoping he would listen and not inherited his mother's

stubbornness.

"Pup you would let this Sesshomaru pass if you know what's good for you," The

Taiyoukai demanded. Konan was beyond angry how dare this man the very person who

betrayed them dare think he could waltz his way through their lives like he owned them

and act like nothing happen.

"Sorry but I would never let a traitor pass who brought tears to my mother eyes" Konan

said harsh and coldly with Venom in his voice. Sesshomaru was taken aback but he

didn't show it betrayed them? What was this pup talking about? He was beyond confused

he would need to talk to Kagome and then he would have his questions answered. He

could sense her taking her bath near the hot springs.

"Pup I am your father and I demand that you let me through so I could go and speak with

your mother and my life mate." Said Sesshomaru getting quite annoyed he was really

close at losing it, he wanted to teach some manners to this one.

"Nay! I will not listen to you your not my father you're a traitor!" Konan screamed

before unleashing his purifying whip on The Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru dodged quickly, oh his pup was good he would teach him a lesson on how to

respect his elder specially his father. Konan was angry that his purifying whip missed but

before he could turn around he saw his father coming at him. He tried to dodge it but his

father was much faster and so he got hit with it across his chest and he screamed as the

poison entered him.

"Mama!!," before going unconscious

Kagome was bathing she heard a scream coming from her pup he was in pain that much

she could tell pain. Kagome was enraged whoever harmed her pup was going to pay, as

her vision went from normal to red, she was going on a killing spree those who dare

harmed her pup will pay for it.

She soon began transforming into a giant dog with Black Fur and a white bottom her eyes

were a deep red promising death. soon she began running till she reached her pup.

She came in to the clearing she saw the traitor who betrayed her. She let her entire youki

take over. Her beast howled as she leapt towards the bastard who cause her all the

miseries and pain.

* * *

**Hello my fellow reader thnxs for the reviews **

**i enjoyed reading them and to those who added me thnxs a bunch  
**

**i love my story if i have mistakes i am sorry bare with me please**

**if you have questions ask em i'll answer them **

**thank you,**

**Munchkin lovesz!!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**tHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE I LOVE EM ALL**

**ALSO THANKS FOR THE ADDS PEOPLE **

**READ AND REVIEW LOVE U GUYZ**

* * *

Confrontations

Sesshomaru did not expect to hit his pup, he thought the pup would've move out of the

way. But Sesshomaru realized his whip was too quick, and his pup was caught off guard.

That was when he heard it, the loud roar in the air, promising death to those who are in

the way. He then noticed a big dog jumped out of the bushes, he knew who it was you

could tell by her crescent moon.

Kagome was in a blood rage and she was running towards Sesshomaru, she raised her

paw towards him and brought it down to crush him but he was too quick and moved out

of her way, so she could get to Konan.

She looked at Konan he wasn't moving, he lay still in the eyes of another he may look

dead, but he's not he was just unconscious.

Kagome purred for him to wake up. When he didn't respond she nuzzled him hoping he

would react some how.

"Ma..ma" Konan said as he looked up to meet his mother in her dog form, he was in pain

he felt like he was on fire.

"It hurts mama make the pain go away please!," he said tears coming to his eyes.

She started to purr to calm him down, soothing his pain away. Kagome transferred to her

human form. She bent over him kissing his forehead and craddeling him to her her chest.

"Its alright Konan I'm here and I'll take care of you my babe go to sleep my love and I'll

heal you" she told him.

She then closed her eyes, and let her youki into his body, searching for his wound, she

found it and then healed it and looked over his body to see if he got injured anywhere

else. When she was finished she put him into a deep sleep so he could rest.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru with hatred in her eyes, he was of course taken aback

."Sesshomaru you harmed our pup and that is unforgivable leave before I tear you apart

limb for limb an eye for an eye!" she said with malice in her voice . He was hurt but he

knew she was mad he could see her youki fighting to come out, and he could see the pink

in her eyes.

"Kagome…I didn't mean to harm him, its just when I smelt your aura's with someone

else I couldn't take it and had to come see who it was forgive what did this Sesshomaru

did please," he said begging. He wanted to go and wrap his arms around her, but he

restrained himself.

Kagome looked at him with disgust and asked him

"Why should I forgive you Sesshomaru you're a traitor you betrayed me with the low-

bred youkai!," she said with disgust. He was taken aback he never would betray her for

another woman. He loved her too much to even do that with any demoness.

"Kagome why would I do that? I love you! Damit kagome when you left the castle was

cold and empty! Rin was depressed and Shippou he became cold he's out there looking

for you right now! He only comes home like two times a month! And then he leaves!" he

half yelled at her. Kagome was taken aback he loved her? But why did he betray her?

And Shippou and Rin she missed them so. But she could also smell no lie from

Sesshomaru nor deceit.

"Sesshomaru why did you betray?" she asked him tears coming to her eyes. In an instant

he was in front of her pulling her into his arms.

"Kagome this Sesshomaru never betrayed you, you brought light into his darkness, you

brought along your love, your happiness, you melted the ice around this Sesshomaru's

heart. I would never betray you kagome for if I did this Sesshomaru would have no honor

and not deem worthy of your mate." He said holding her closely before continuing

"Kagome please come back to the Kingdom it hasn't been the same since you left

everyone misses you," he begged her. Kagome was looking at him, she still loved him

after all these years , she could feel the love coming back. But can she trust him , and

what about Konan she knew he disliked Sesshomaru. And they both have the hot-

tempered going on and Konan needed his father in his life and only Sesshomaru could do

that and train him, but she wouldn't let herself get caught up, she swore after that day she

wouldn't fall in love again.

"Sesshomaru I don't know if I could ever trust you again, but Konan needs a father figure

in his life someone to train and teach him I thought him all I could and what you thought,

if Konan wants us to go then we'll go, if not I'm sorry but I would only come to see my

adopted pups " she said looking at him. She just didn't want to go back there it held too

many painful memories for her.

"Kagome I've seen that you do not trust this Sesshomaru but I'll somehow earn back."

He said looking in her eyes, she looked at him and sighed and got out of his arms. She

didn't know what happen she felt so lost without him, she needed him craved for him day

and night but things would never be the same again. That she knew, but for now she

would need to wait for her pup Konan to wake up fully healed and they'll continue


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK!!**

**i WOULD LIKE TO SAY happy new years to everyone of you my readers!!!!**

**now im sorry this chappie is kinda short :( but now im back am going to write more n more n stuff =]**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Few Days Later……

Konan awoke, feeling much better but he was hungry and he wonder what happen to his so called father. His mom probably came in and kicked

his sorry ass, _"yea that's what you get for messing with me bawhahaha"__._ At that thought he started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" said a male voice; Konan knew who that voice was belonged to but he wasn't afraid or anything.

"Your mother went to gather some herbs for you and food for you to eat," said Sesshomaru. He was watching Konan for Kagome, since he asked

him to, he insisted on going to gather the stuff as alpha in the group but, Kagome told him she knew what Konan would want and need. So he

choose to let her go.

"Ok I do not need to be baby- sat so you could go bye bye" said Konan rudely before walking off to find his mama. Sesshomaru suppressed his

growl his pup was just like Kagome never want to listen or to abide by his rules.

"Wait this Sesshomaru was meaning to ask you if you and your mother were willing to come live with me and your adopted siblings in the western

Kingdom?" he asked, he saw Konan stopped and turned to look at him, he saw curiosity in the youngling's eye and then he saw anger.

"You want us to come back so you could hurt my mother again I don't think so Lord- Fluffy- ice-butt" said Konan. Was that a nickname his son

made for him if so he would have to let him have his way for now so he could have Kagome and him live back with him.

"It will make your mother happy she miss her other two children, but she said it was your decision to make," he said he know he was hitting

below the belt but their was no other way he had to win Kagome over and he would do all it takes even if called for pushing his son to the limit.

Konan looked at his father, with cold eyes, he knew his father was right, it would make his mom happy to see his other siblings, So he decided

with that he would only do it for her, because she made all the sacrifices in the world for him and he wanted to see her smile a real smile not the

fake ones.

"Fine but I will only do this for my mother only her, don't you dare think would win me over with this _father"_ he stated with venom.

He then walked off to search for his mother.

* * *

Yes short no?

sorry guyzz :(

but plz leave ur reviews

or i'll be forced to call in lord fluffy ice butt!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Konan finished talking with his father he went in search for his mother, he saw her gathering food for him to eat.

"Hey mom," he called out approaching her. Kagome knew who it was of course but she was so glad he was better; she left what she was

doing and held her arms out to him. Konan accepted the hug, gosh how he missed his mother's touch. She was the only person who made him

secure and calm. He sighed, he might as well tell her his decision to go to the Western Lands. Knowing his mother she would wait a few days

before asking him anything.

"Mom I made a decision maybe it would be ok if we move to the Western Lands for a while," he said. To say she was shocked was an

understatement; Sesshomaru probably forced him to go. She also wanted to know why he hated his father, she wasn't too keen on the idea

of hating him.

"Are you Sure? You want to go Konan? Your father didn't force you against his will did he?" she asked getting a bit angry. She wouldn't let

Sesshomaru order Konan around cause he was his son.

Psssshhh! Like his dad could ever do that with his mom around.

"Mom its okay besides I'm 'royalty' aren't I?" he asked with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Of course your royalty and your also my heir" said no other than Sesshomaru , Konan sighed annoyingly since he met his father he didn't have

a single private moment with his mother an that was annoying!

"Why thank you for verifying that for us icicle-sama" Konan said while trying to keep his temper in control.

"No problem but pup you need to show This Sesshomaru respect the faster you learn it the better it is for both of us," stated Sesshomaru

coldly honestly did Kagome not taught Konan manners? He would not tolerate anymore rudeness from his pup.

Konan was shocked but he didn't show it but she quite taken aback, he smirked at his father seeing if he could get him to snap.

"Respect you shouldn't even talk about respect father, when you didn't even had any respect for my mother." Konan said disgustingly. Kagome

watched what Konan was doing she was about to stop him from saying more before Sesshomaru got angry.. How dare this pup say these

things he didn't even know about! He respected Kagome he loves her! He would never do anything to hurt her.

"Konan apologize to your father right now, you shouldn't talk to people who are older than you like that," said Kagome to Konan.

Honestly she taught Konan better than that, Sesshomaru now probably thinks she wasn't a good mother.

"Well mother if a certain person hadn't interrupted us then none of this would've happen." He said.

"Look Konan Sesshomaru is your father, and you must show him respect how do you think it would look if people saw you guys treating each

other this way?" she said getting annoyed she then turned towards Sesshomaru and said "Shame on you too Sesshomaru you should

understand the situation we're in at the moment before arguing with your son!," she said walking away from them.

* * *

**Bawhahahaa! Chappy five is here!**

**Ok dudes now i hav question did Sessh betray kagomes?**

**No he didn't but if i tell u guys wht happen its going to give away the story?**

**Ne? Anways sry for the late update!**

**-PrincessChitra aka Lady Hitokiri!**


End file.
